


¿que nos paso?

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Cuando el FBI llega a Seattle por un caso, Spencer se reencuentra con un amor del pasado





	1. Chapter 1

El FBI había llegado a Seattle por unas extrañas desapariciones de niños, encontraron a tiempo a los pequeños pero en medio del caos Spencer salió herido le habían disparado en la rodilla, lo cual no resultó nada extraño para todos, los paramédicos lo llevaron al genio al Grey Sloan memorial Derek lo siguió en la patrulla mientras los demás terminaban el caso.

Spencer estaba muy consciente mientras se quejaba que no debía ir al hospital, Ben solo suspiraba conocía a gente así y ya había llamado a su esposa para avisarle y que estuvieran listos con el equipo de ortopedia, Spencer no sabia la sorpresa que se iba a llevar, Andy abrió la puerta y bajaron al castaño que estaba en la camilla totalmente acostado

-estoy bien no necesito nada-dijo Spencer mientras un doctor pelirrojo revisaba su cabeza

-agente del FBI Spencer Reid 28 años alérgico a la carbencilina, disparó en la rodilla, responde muy bien-dijo Ben

-llamen a Orto-dijo Bailey mientras regresaba a urgencias sin antes besar rápidamente a Ben. Owen y Levi llevaron a Spencer a un cuarto de trauma mientras esperaban a Orto.

-¿alguien llamó al dios de la ortopedia? Link está en cirugía-dijo Nico y la memoria fotográfica del agente reaccionó.

-así que ya eres cirujano ¿cuánto ah pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?-pregunto Spencer

-y veo que te volvieron a disparar tienes algún deseo de morir o algo así?-pregunto Nico mientras revisaba la rodilla del agente

-¿se conocen?-pregunto Levi

-es mi ex pareja- respondieron ambos mientras Nico le sonreirá, Spencer fue un gran amor para el pero sus trabajos siempre estaban primero y Nico tuvo una oferta para su residencia en Nueva York con Link y se separaron podrían haber llegado a casarse. Levi se quedó callado aún no le decía lo que sentía pero este encuentro podría cambiar su opinión.

-la bala se quedó en tu rodilla necesito hacerte la cirugía, ¿alguien de tu equipo vendrá?-pregunto Nico y en eso se abrieron las puertas Morgan sonrío al ver al oriental

-Nicolás, que gusto verte- dijo el moreno y Levi parpadeo ¿Nicolás era su nombre completo?.

-hey Derek te ves bien-dijo Nico respondiendo al saludo 

-dime que van a regresar has sido el mejor de sus novios los otros dos nos han dado dolor de cabeza -dijo Morgan y Levi maldecía su suerte

-cállate Derek me hará una cirugía no lo pongas nervioso-dijo Spencer

-descuida nada me pone nervioso pero estás bien con que yo te haga la cirugía?-pregunto Nico

-si te confiaría mi vida y no quiero nada de narcoticos-dijo el castaño y Nico sabia a lo que se refería se conocíeron cuando Spencer fue al hospital de Virgina después de ser rescatado de Tobías Hankel para la rehabilitación de su tobillo, el era interno en ese entonces y desde entonces han pasado 6 años sin una posibilidad de arreglarse , una mujer rubia más grande en edad que Nico entró a trauma.

-¿necesita una consulta Dr Kim?-pregunto Mederith

-si el es un viejo amigo, agente del FBI quería asegurarme que su abdomen esté bien antes de llevarlo a cirugía-dijo Nico

-oh si claro si necesita puedo asistirlo, estoy libre de cirugías-dijo Mederith mientras revisaba el abdomen de Spencer

-estoy bien solamente me dispararon en la rodilla, Nico dime cómo está tu mamá ?-pregunto Spencer para distraerse mientras era examinado y Levi ayudaba a Mederith

-Ella esta bien igual que mis hermanas- dijo Nico quien al volver a verlo se removieron viejos sentimientos pues casi estuvieron apunto de casarse.

-sus órganos están bien, si quiere puedo conseguir un quirófano- Grey sonrió pues Nico parecía muy solitario

-Gracias Dra Grey, ¿Dr Schmitt me puede asistir?-pregunto Nico

-si Dr Kim- y Levi preparo al agente para la cirugía mientras Morgan hablaba con el equipo eh inmediatamente Grey regreso con el quirófano listo, Morgan se despidió de Spencer y lo llevaron al quirófano que no tenía la galería para ver.

-¿como se conocieron?-pregunto Grey

-le dispararon y el era interno en el hospital de Virgina-dijo el castaño pues fue una época problemática para el y Nico fue un rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad, cuando lo acomodaron el anestesiólogo colocó la mascarilla en su rostro y Nico acarició su rostro

-estarás bien- dijo Nico y Grey estaba emocionada pues no había visto al nuevo cirujano tan enamorado, durante la operación Grey y Nico platicaban mientras Levi muy celoso estaba atento a las manos de la Dra Grey pero sin dejar de escuchar la conversacion

-¿porque rompieron ? Pudieron haber sido un matrimonio bonito como Derek y yo-dijo Grey quien sabia poco sobre los nuevos cirujanos 

-Los trabajos de ambos lo impedían y decidimos separarnos antes de salir heridos-dijo Nico y saco la bala y prosiguió a limpiar, reparar el tejido y cerrar la herida-con rehabilitación estará bien creo que estará fuera de la accion al menos dos meses-comentó Niko mientras observaba el rostro durmiente del castaño

-¿y quieres regresar?-pregunto Grey, Nico la observo por unos minutos y volvió a ver al genio quizá no confiaba tanto en ella como para hablar del tema pero si la pregunta lo tomo desaprevenido

-no lo se no se que es lo que el quiera-dijo Nico y termino de cerrar la herida y lo llevaron a recuperación, Schmitt había empezado a acomodar la cama del castaño y a ponerle medicamentos cuando Nico se lo impidió

-Dr Schmitt yo preferia hacerlo ¿Por qué no busca a Derek Morgan en la sala de espera para darle informes?-pregunto Nico

-si Dr Kim-dijo Levi con el corazon herido sabiendo que quizá ya no tenia una oportunidad y acompañado de Grey buscaron a Morgan y a sus compañeros , un gran amor es difícil de olvidar, Nico termino de atenderlo y se sento a esperar a que la anestesia pase observándolo 

-¿Qué nos paso Spencer?- comento Nico en el silencio de la habitación. 

Continuara


	2. Capituló 2:  Spencer tiene mala suerte

Capituló 2: Spencer tiene mala suerte -¿Qué nos pasó Spencer?- comento Nico en el silencio de la habitación y mientras lo miraba dormir    Flash back Habían regresado a Virgina después de rescatar a Spencer de Tobías Hankel, lo llevaron al hospital porque no les gustaba los hospitales en los pueblos que visitaban porque no estaban completos Spencer y el equipo esperaban en el GW hospital a que los atendieran, salió un joven oriental, con uniforme azul claro.-¿el agente Spencer Reid?- dijo Nico-¿tu eres su doctor? Debe ser una broma-dijo Derek-soy un interno, el ortopedista está terminando una cirugía y me pidió revisarlo -dijo Nico odiando que por su edad no creían que era doctor y Reid lo entendía, no le creían los doctorados que tenia. 

-esta bien déjame levantarme- Spencer aún estaba débil, se le olvidó cambiar su ropa solamente quería salir de Georgia y no regresar, al momento de caminar, su pie lastimado lo hizo caer pero Nico lo sujeto

-¿quiere que alguien lo acompañe?- pregunto Nico con suavidad

-no estoy bien solo- y siguió al interno al consultorio para que lo revisaran dejando al equipo afuera, quienes estaban preocupados estuvieron a punto de perderlo

                           Fin flash back

El equipo nuevamente estaba en un hospital, esperando noticias de su amigo, Mederith acompañó a Levi para darle los informes a los amigos y se acercó al grupo de agentes.

-Derek Morgan?- Mederith sintió nostalgia con el nombre del agente

-si soy yo cómo está?-pregunto Morgan

-la cirugía fue muy simple, el Dr Kim retiro la bala y reparó el tejido,está en recuperación-dijo Mederith

-¿realmente Nicolás está aquí? Es decir recuerdo que era un interno en ortopedia-dijo Emily

-así es, acaba de entrar aquí y aparte es jefe de Ortopedia-dijo la rubia, una pequeña mentira no lo iba a saber Link estaba afuera con Amelia en un hospital de la fundación Fox y Levi sentía que no sabía tantas cosas sobre Kim.

-wow eso si es interesante podemos verlo o Nicolás está con el?-pregunto JJ

-creo que si está con el puedo llevarlos al cuarto- comentó la rubia dándole la impresión que querían que volvieran

-eh, estaremos en el hotel no creo que tiene caso estar todos si sigue anestesiado podría darle esto?-pregunto Derek dándole su morral café

-por supuesto yo se lo daré- y ambos se fueron.

-¿jefe de ortopedia?-pregunto Levi

-una mentira pequeña no le digas nada a Link-dijo Mederith mientras regresaba al cuarto de Spencer y le dio el morral desgastado haciéndolo sonreír, dejo el morral a lado de la cama

Flash back dos

El cirujano en turno, había terminado de revisar al agente no tuvieron que hacer un examen de violacion porque Tobías no le hizo nada, simplemente le torturó. 

-Kim, prepáralo para cirugía, le arreglaré su tobillo- comentó el cirujano mientras Nico se quedó solo con Spencer y veía su cuerpo temblar, seguramente porque la droga estaba dejando su sistema. 

Fin flash back 

Nico acarició la frente del agente quien empezaba a despertar...

-Nico?-pregunto Spencer 

-hey como te sientes?-pregunto Nico

-con sueño cómo salió todo?-pregunto el agente 

-aún tienes pierna pero estarás fuera de la accion por algún tiempo-dijo Nico

-lo presentía pero hubieras echo lo mismo si se trataba de un niño-dijo el castaño

-eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti, por cierto tus amigos dejaron esto creo que estarán en el hotel-comentó el oriental mientras le dejaba su morral café

Flash back tres 

Nico y Spencer tenían dos meses de haber estado saliendo y ahora habían dormido juntos. Era de madrugada cuando Spencer se levantó, en silencio para bañarse y cuando salió de la habitación Nico seguía dormido, se vistió y salió del departamento para ir a trabajar. 

Fin flash back tres

-Gracias nuevamente- el joven volvió a cerrar los ojos para descansar Nico estaba por sentarse cuando Casey entra. 

-Dr Kim lo necesitan en el quirófano 2 una consulta con la Dra Bailey- dijo Casey 

-Gracias Casey- y Nico salió de la habitación para ir a los quirófanos. Prácticamente el rumor de que el agente del FBI era novio de Nico se extendió por el hospital haciendo que Levi estuviera de mal humor. 

-creo que te quitaron la oportunidad-dijo Helm mientras revisaban expedientes cerca de la habitación del joven, una enfermera estaba checando al agente cuando empezó a vomitar y fue a buscar a un doctor 

-doctores, la pareja del Dr Kim está vomitando-dijo la enferma y Levi y Helm entraron a la habitación, se encontraban solos casi todos los titulares tenían cirugías y lo malo de 

-donde está el Dr Kim?-pregunto Helm

-en cirugía- dijo Levi mientras revisaba el expediente del agente no sabían sonden by llegó la esposa del jefe, Jo Karev pero Spencer dejo de vomitar su garganta estaba muy rasposa por el vomito para hablar, el chico estaba muy cansado. 

-lo llevaré a hacer unos estudios, Schmitt ven conmigo y Helm busca al Dr Kim y dile lo qué pasó-dijo Jo y con ayuda de las enfermeras lo llevaron para hacer una laparoscopia y saber porque vomito si tenía el tenía el estómago vacío y Levi sentía que no era su día de suerte y Spencer logró articular el nombre de Nico antes de volver a vomitar...


	3. Capituló 3: el amor duele

Capituló 3: el amor duele 

Nico terminó de reparar una rodilla y salió del quirófano, en cierto modo le gusto que Link saliera a una conferencia y el se hiciera cargo, fue a ver a Spencer encontrando la habitación vacía sin la cama o el agente 

-que diablos?- noto el vomito en el piso y busco a una enferma. 

-le están haciendo unos estudios, la Dra Karev y el Dr Schmitt, su pareja está en buenas manos-dijo la enfermera y Nico fue a la tabla y encontró su nombre para el quirófano 3. 

-este chico vive de café-dijo Jo mientras movía la pequeña lamparita, en el agente anestesiado y veía el daño en su estómago. Se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Nico 

-Dra Karev cómo está mi pareja?-pregunto Nico quien sabía que no era cierto pero quería saber cómo estaba y si tenía que mentir lo haría.

-tu pareja vive de cafe, su estómago está desecho, me sorprende que no tenga úlceras- dijo Jo mientras movía la camarita 

-cuál es el procedimiento Dra Karev?- pregunto Nico

-lo dejare unos días más, retirare ahora mucosa, que daña su esófago y le administrare medicamentos, crees que se pueda quedar internado?- pregunto Jo 

-lo consultaré con su jefe y si es por su salud lo más seguro es que si- dijo Nico no pudo evitar sonreír tras el cubre boca y sin intentar nada, logro que se quedara más días y fue a hablar con Aarón para avisarle sobre la salud del castaño mientras Jo lo atendía, seguramente todos estos años siguió con su hábito de café y donas, busco en el morral café del agente,su teléfono, lo encontró y buscó el número de Aarón su jefe, lo marcó y contestó de inmediato. 

-hey Spencer, como te sientes? Cuando te dan de alta?-pregunto Aarón 

-hey Aarón soy Nico, seguramente Derek te dijo que soy cirujano-dijo Nico

-así es cómo está el?-pregunto Aarón 

-de la rodilla está bien pero tuvo problemas con el estómago, le darán medicación por la gastritis y quieren tenerlo bajo observación-dijo Nico

-de acuerdo, el FBI pagará sus gastos y mandaré a Morgan a cuidarlo, iré a verlo antes de ir a California-dijo Aaron 

-si yo le digo cuando despierte-dijo Nico y colgaron, Hotchner siempre le dio miedo, una hora después trajeron a Spencer a su habitación y la enfermera acomodó los medicamentos, ahí las consecuencias del café, el ortopedista regresó a la habitación, el agente seguía anestesiado, quizá aún tienen una oportunidad para que regresaran. 

Aaron y Derek llegaron al hospital buscando a Spencer, tenían que ir a San Francisco pero no se quedaría solo Morgan estaría con el hasta que le dieran de alta, Nico seguía con el pero atento a que si lo necesitaban, abrieron la puerta y Spencer estaba despierto y tomaba agua .

-hey chicos- dijo Spencer 

-te dije que tanto café te iba a hacer daño- regaño Hotch al castaño 

-lo se pero me están cuidando muy bien aquí- Spencer sonrió mientras Nico estaba en silencio realmente ese hombre Aarón seguía dándole miedo, no había cambiado nada. 

-es bueno, tenemos que ir a Los Ángeles por un caso pero al terminar regresaremos por ti, Morgan te acompañará-dijo Aaron mientras tocaba su hombro 

-Gracias- Aarón lo veía extraño, como más dormido. 

-que le dieron?-pregunto Aarón 

-estoy consciente de sus problemas, se que nada de narcoticos lo acompañe a sus reuniones-dijo Nico entendiendo la pregunta de Aarón, gracias a Nico evitaron que tuviera una gran recaída y Aarón se sintió culpable por dejar que Gideon se encargará y por consiguiente empujar a Spencer con otro hombre pero el estaba casado así que no podía hacer nada en ese momento y el destino insiste en tenerlos separarlos, Nico los dejo solos realmente Hotch a veces le daba miedo, sintió una mano en su espalda, era Mederith, y el estaba un poco enojado con ella por rechazar a Link. 

-como va todo? Jo me contó, si quiere puedo seguir revisándolo-comentó la rubia. 

-si no estaría mal, uh, cómo puedo reconquistarlo?, han pasado 10 años es decir...- comenzó el oriental a explicar y Mederith sonrió. En la noche Aarón y el equipo fueron a California Morgan acompañaba a su mejor amigo. 

-debiste ir con el equipo yo estaré bien- dijo el castaño pero sin dejar de pensar en su ex pareja. 

-hasta acá puedo escuchar tus pensamientos es por Nicolas?-pregunto Morgan 

-Volver a verlo me hizo sentir cosas, tenemos la misma edad pero Aarón tiene un hijo y...-Spencer se dio cuenta que había hablado de más, la puerta se abrió y era Nico quien traía la cena del castaño 

-no se supone que eso lo hace una enfermera?-pregunto Spencer sonriendo. 

-no en esta ocasión- y el médico acercó la bandeja para que su ex pareja cenara, Morgan noto la flor, quizá podrían volver a tener algo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capituló 4: acciones 

Nico odiaba los turnos nocturnos, pero esta vez no podía quejarse mientras pensaba en la forma de que Spencer y el regresaran nunca lo pudo olvidar, recordó el drama más reciente que había visto de su país, en esas novelas los protagonistas siempre quedaban juntos sin importar que, esperaba que ese fuese el caso con ellos también. 

-veo que te sientes mejor- Nico entro al cuarto del agente, su rodilla estaba vendada y ligeramente elevada en la cama y sujetada por una férula

-me siento mejor, la boca no me sabe a vomito pero ¿sabes dónde está Morgan? Necesito ayuda para ir al baño-dijo Spencer con un sonrojo en su cara. 

-yo te ayudo, recuerda que no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, está en mi casa se fue a bañar y a cambiarse- Nico lo ayudó con la rodilla y fueron al pequeño baño, esta semana a Levi le tocó estar en ortopedia y tenía la mala suerte de enamorarse de alguien que era seguro que no sentían lo mismo, suspiró y continuó llenando los reportes  
Derek Morgan salía de bañarse estaba en el departamento de Nico, agradecía el gesto del chico, realmente odiaría pagar un hotel si iba a estar todo el tiempo con Spencer cuidándolo, se cambió la ropa y salió al hospital para ver a sus amigos. 

En el hospital 

Nico y Spencer volvían a la cama, Después ambos volvían a la cama, Nico quería que su estancia ahí fuese agradable y volver a enamorarlo, se podían arreglar para una relación a distancia, el oriental vio a Mederith Grey parada en la entrada.

-agente Reíd ¿como amaneció? -pregunto Mederith

-bien Dra Gre no me puedo quejar- dijo Spencer mientras Nico acomodaba su pierna sobre unas almohadas en lugar de volverla a elevar, platicaron un poco le dio unos   
Medicamentos y se fue, el salio detrás de ella.

-¿cuantos días considera que se tiene que quedar?-pregunto Nico

-a lo mucho dos o tres días descuida tengo un idea, Alex tendrá despejada la azotea- y Mederith le contó el plan lo cúal, no era tan dificil y vieron a Karev acercarce

-agradece que yo sea el jefe, Miranda no lo hubiera aceptado-dijo Alex

-aunque si no tenemos amor la vida es vacía, todos somos un equipo-dijo Mederith haciendo sonreír al médico ortopedista. 

-Spencer no está solo, no creó que a su amigo le guste que me haya robado al chico que se está recuperando -se quejó Único

-yo me encargo -y vieron a Morgan acercarse a ellos

-como esta Spencer-pregunto Derek

-mejor una enfermera hoy le ayudara a bañarse-dijo Nico

-ire a verlo-dijo el moreno mientras iba a ver a Spencer.

El equipo viajo a San Francisco y Aaron estaba de mal humor porque Spencer se reencontró con su ex novio y el no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse al genio íntimamente, Rossi sospechaba algo pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar. 

El área de urgencias era un caos, el techo de una construcción se cayó mientras tenían de rehén a unas personas se les cayeron encima, dos de los 4 secuestradores estaban en el hospital y los demás escaparon. Precisamente Nico atendía a uno de ellos, después de que el chico llevara al paciente al quirófano, amenazaron a los doctores en urgencias y los arrinconaron y traían máscaras.

-no queremos herir a nadie solo buscamos a un compañero ¿dónde están los quirófanos?-pregunto el encapuchado con el arma en su mano pensaban acabarlo antes de que hablara, desconocían que tenían a dos agentes del FBI en el hospital, habían activado la alerta roja y empezaron a evacuar a los pacientes. 

-espera Derek, ¿Dónde está Nico?-pregunto el castaño con temor

-ve a buscarlo, ya hablamos a la policía- dijo Alex con el corazon latiéndole a mil por lo que paso hace años igual que a Mederith y otros doctores ahí, evacuaron a los pacientes hacia la clínica, Spencer se fue con ellos y Derek busco a Nico, no entendía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a esta situación . 

-cuídate Derek-dijo el castaño pues estaban solos sin refuerzos 

-tu también- dijo el moreno mientras sacaba su arma y Spencer se iba con los demás a la clínica y mientras Morgan iba hacia los quirófanos, uso las escaleras, encontrándose con una de las internas, detuvo a la chica y le enseño su placa, era Dahli Qadri 

-quirófano 3 hirieron al Dr Kim-dijo Dahli y Derek temía esa parte, ¿Por qué cuando Spencer podía ser feliz algo se interponía en su camino?, Morgan encontró el quirófano 3, tiro la puerta con una patada, vio a las enfermeras en una esquina, Nico estaba en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza pero vivo y el encapuchado estaba por dispararle a su cómplice que estaba en el quirófano.

-¡FBI! Suelta el arma-dijo Morgan

-Derek-murmuro Nico

-¿Por qué se preocupan por este infeliz? Les estoy haciendo un favor- dijo el encapuchado

-no tienes derecho a elegir, deja que lo salven de todas formar tu también iras a la cárcel es tu cómplice ¿no?-pregunto Morgan sintiendo que nadie debía salir herido de este mal entendido. 

-¿crees que estoy aquí yo solo?-pregunto el ignoto, como ellos le dicen, realmente no entendían que estaba pasando, solo había hombres armados en el hospital y Morgan pensó inmediatamente en Spencer, por más agente que sea si está herido no puede ayudar del todo.   
Él estaba con Mederith y Alex en la clínica, la policía estaba lejos de llegar y estaban todos agachados.

-entonces ¿ya pasaron por algo así?-pregunto el castaño

-si hace años, fue un solo hombre- dijo Mederith y Spencer vio en ella los síntomas del PTDS

-¿Dónde están los quirófanos? Si me dicen no dañare a nadie- dijo el hombre sin saber que su compañero lo había encontrado pero con dificultades, empezó a patear la puerta de la clínica y el castaño le pidió a la rubia que se colocara detrás de la silla y se agachara, tomo su arma que había estado bajo la almohada, cuando la puerta se abrió, se fijó antes de disiparle en el pecho, tuvo que levantarse y forzar un poco su pierna para quitarle el arma y amarrar sus manos, a lo lejos escucharon a la policía llegar y el castaño se volvió a sentar en la silla, estaba preocupado por su hombre, respiraba agitadamente, un grupo de tres policía se acercaron, tomaron la declaración del genio, su número de placa y la declaración de algunos titulares. 

Después de que la policía llegara a la pequeña clínica y se llevara al encapuchado a otro hospital, Spencer se reunió con Nico en urgencias, habían revisado su cabeza, solo tenía una herida que estaba abierta, Hunt se la estaba cociendo, mientras estaba acostado en la cama, Levi estaba ayudándolo, no podía evitar preocuparse por Nico, quizá nunca tuvieron oportunidad y Mederith empujaba la silla de ruedas para acercarlo a la camilla y se quejaba, con el mango de la pistola le habían pegado en la cabeza y abierto la piel,

-cielo, ¿cómo estás?-pregunto Spencer 

-eh tenido mejores días, si Derek y tú no estuvieran aquí habría más pérdidas- dijo el oriental 

-ya terminamos Dr Kim te recomiendo descansar esta noche- dijo Owen mientras Morgan llevo a la pareja a la habitación que era de Spencer en ese momento, se quedaron juntos. 

-véte a dormir a mi casa, debes descansar gracias- dijo Nico dándole las llaves, de la casa y de su coche.

-si le avisaré a los otros que acaba de pasar- el moreno dejo la habitación compro algo para cenar, mientras cenaba sonó su teléfono era Hotch 

-¿cómo está el?-pregunto Aarón quien también esta en el hotel 

-yo tambien estoy bien gracias, el está bien, yo vine a dormir, fue un día pesado, intentaron asesinar a un hombre en el hospital, hirieron a Kim y están juntos ahora- dijo Morgan sin saber que efecto harían esas palabras en su jefe y que quizá los sentimientos de su amigo sean correspondidos pero la decisión es sola de el. 

-¿donde te estás quedando?-pregunto Aarón

-en el depa de Nico, te hablo mañana estoy cansado- Morgan colgó sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, se colocó la piyama y se acomodó en la suave cama, sabía que su amigo estaba en buenas manos. 

Spencer ni pudo dormir, volver a ver a Nico lo confundío, tenía sentimientos hacia Aarón pero ahora estaba confundido y tiene una decisión que tomar


	5. Capituló 5: ¿crees en el destino?

Al día siguiente

Morgan no contaba con que el compañero de Nico regresaba de su viaje ese día, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, sus instintos de agente del FBI estaban agudos así que se levantó y tomó su arma para salir.

-policía, alto- dijo Morgan con voz firme mientras Iink tragaba saliva le enseñaba su identificación

-soy amigo de Nico- dijo Link

-lo siento ya sabes eh el no está aquí- dijo Morgan y para Link no era un secreto que Nico fuese gay pero suertudo, su pareja en turno era demasiado atractivo, Morgan se vistió y regresó al hospital.

Derek llegó al hospital después de ir a desayunar, el lugar estaba tranquilo, cómo debo ser, se encontró con Mederith en el pasillo y unas enfermeras le regalaron chocolates por lo de ayer.

-¿agente Morgan como esta?-pregunto Mederith

-bien, Dra Grey ¿sabe algo de Spencer?-pregunto el moreno

-los acabo de revisar, estan bien, Nico tiene el día libre de hoy por la herida- comentó la muchacha mientras caminaban hacia la habitación.

-¡Derek!- el castaño lo saludo sonriendo a pesar de que no tuvo un sueño embellecedor se veía bien, su rodilla seguía vendada.

-te traje esto, comételo rápido, te agradezco lo del cuarto, -dijo Derek entregándole un pastel de fresa, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

-descuida ¿Dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto Nico notando los chocolates

-unas enfermeras, ah pos cierto, llego tu compañero de piso, casi le disparo-dijo Derek a modo de reproche por no decirle que compartia el departamento

-se me olvido, con todo lo que paso- dijo Nico y se acordó de la mentira que Mederith le dijo a Spencer y esperaba hablar con Link a solas, Reid siguió en tratamiento, Morgan lo ayudo para ir al baño, al medio dia Link fue a buscar al oriental, Karev le dijo lo que había y cuando abrió la puerta, estaban los 3 jugando cartas.

\- hey Nico ¿Cómo estas? Me entere de todo- dijo Link, cabellos rubios, alto, no tan musculoso como el y una gran sonrisa.

-¿podemos hablar a solas?-pregunto Nico

-si vamos al pasillo- ambos doctores salieron de la habitación y se toparon a Mederith.

-ah ya iba a decirle, encárgate tu- pidió la rubia y se fue a los quirófanos y Nico le conto sobre Spencer, la relación que antes tenían de irse a Nueva York y le mentira piadosa que le dijeron a los agentes.

 

-descuida, seguiremos tu plan, te daré unos consejos, siempre te veo muy solo-dijo el rubio  
Mientras tanto

California

El equipo seguía en California, los datos que Spencer les dio en la mañana les sirvieron de ayuda, realmente lo necesitaban, Penelope estaba en el alta voz

-¿alguien tiene detalles? ¿sabe si 187 regresara con el buen Nico?-pregunto Garcia, Aaron no pudo evitar gruñir cuando mencionaron al cirujano, Rossi no supo como desifrar ese gruñido.

Morgan esta con el no ah echo algun comentario-dijo JJ esperando que Spencer lo aceptara otra vez porque tenia tendencia a salir con “chicos malos” asi no se tenían que preocupar recibieron una llamada de un sospechoso y fueron a buscarlo

Grey Sloan Memoriam

Nico tuvo que regresar a trabajar porque ocupaban a ambos cirujanos.

 

-hay algo que te esta preocupando-dijo Derek

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Spencer

-te conozco niño, cuando algo te preocupa te muerdes el labio-dijo Derek

-¿crees en el destino? ¿en el primer amor?-pregunto Spencer arrugando la sábana y el moreno sabía a que se referiría 

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Morgan 

-amaba a Nico y bastante, pero ahora estoy confundido Nico no es 10 años más grande que yo y no tiene un hijo de una relación anterior, de la cual no podría ser prioridad -comentó Spencer dándole su punto de vista

-espera estás enamorado de Aarón?-pregunto Morgan perplejo -Mira niño quizá si se volvieron a ver es por algo quizá Hotch no es para ti por muchas razones-dijo el moreno y Jo Karev escuchaba la conversación y quizá una ayuda dita no les vendría mal, del punto de vista femenino, entró con la bandeja y los medicamentos. 

-no quiero ser chismosa, habla con Nico, es un buen hombre, mi ex pareja abuso de mi y me escape,ahora estoy con el hombre de mi vida, tienen que hablar-comentó Jo y se fue al menos les había sembrado la duda y ellos sabían que Aarón no es un hombre violento como le había pasado a ella pero si las prioridades eran diferentes y las edades siempre importaban. Jo se apresuró a buscar a Mederith, debían apurar el plan de conquista..


	6. capitulo 6: donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan

El consejo de Jo hizo eco en Spencer, la prioridad de Aarón siempre iba a ser su hijo y por mucho que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, no iba a competir contra eso,quizá Nico y el merecían estar juntos, ese día la rodilla le dolía como el infierno pero se negó a tomar narcoticos, Nico lo ayudó con la rehabilitación, con eso el dolor disminuyó pero no tuvieron tiempo para platicar, cuando empezaba a anochecer empezaron con el plan y Nico los veía que estaban actuando raro incluso para ellos, la azotea estaba lista, Mederith se encargaba de sacar a Morgan de la habitación y Link llevaría al agente.

-se que Kim te hizo la terapia al medio día pero yo también haré una contigo- dijo Link quien estaba sonriendo demasiado, Spencer confío en el pues Nico seguramente le dio la orden, se apoyó en el para bajar, de la cama e ir a la silla de ruedas, se había memorizado el camino al área de rehabilitación y sabía que estaba caminando Para otro lado.

-espera ¿a donde vamos?-pregunto Spencer

-confía en nosotros-pidió Link y subieron a la azotea, la puerta del elevador se abrió y el oriental los esperaba con una velada romántica Spencer estaba conmovido, Nico tomó la silla de ruedas y la acercó a la mesa, era comida coreana, cuando llegaron a Seattle, Link encontró ese restaurante y era su pequeño rincón de Corea.

-oh Dios mío- exclamo el chico impresionado y empezaron a comer realmente la comida de todos los hospitales eran malas.

-Gracias Link, necesitamos hablar, créeme que no me rendiré esta vez- dijo Nico

-tienes muy buenos amigos la Dra Karev es agradable-dijo el castaño

-tu también, Spencer nunca deje de quererte, nunca pude estar con alguien más después de ti-dijo Nico tomando su mano.

-yo tampoco deje de quererte, pero estoy confundido- dijo el castaño porque después de que Haley murio el y Aarón se volvieron más cercanos y poco a poco se enamoró del hombre y nunca pasó nada entre ellos.

-es complicado ninguno dejará sus trabajos pero si confías en mi para una relación a distancia, podremos hacerlo-Nico estaba dispuesto a pelear por Spencer y acarició sus mejillas para reforzar lo que había dicho.

-confió en ti realmente quiero estar contigo, cuando me dijeron que te atacaron en el quirófano tuve miedo de perderte- el chico estaba llorando y el coreano se acercó a besarlo y limpiar sus lágrimas, después de cenar entraron, pues Seattle siempre era frío y Spencer usaba la bata del hospital era muy delgada y buscaron una sala de descanso desocupada y se acostaron en la cama, tenían muchos años de no verse y le agradaba que sus puntos sensibles siguieran siendo los mismos, cuando acabaron se quedaron dormidos abrazados y felices. 

En San Fransisco 

Aaron veía su teléfono con el contacto del número de Spencer, quería saber cómo estaba pero ¿y si estaba con el? ¿y si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos e iba a aurrinar una exelente relación de trabajo? ¿y si Jack no aceptaba a Spencer? Había mas cosas negativas que positivas. 

-decidete, hablale o apaga esa cosa, quiero dormir, extraño a Morgan-dijo Rossi y Aaron gruño y guardo el teléfono para descansar. 

Al dia siguiente

Nico despertó primero,el ruido del teléfono de Spencer lo despertó y vio la pantalla, era Aaron su jefe y lo vio tan relajado que decidio contestar mientras se sentaba en la cama. 

-¿bueno?- el jefe parpadeo, era el Dr Kim quien había contestado y colgó, seguramente regresaron, el tenia mas probabilidades de hacer feliz al genio y el castaño empezo a moverse, Kim acaricio su mejilla

-tenemos que irnos bebe- dijo Nico 

-espera ¿Cómo me dijiste?-pregunto Spencer

-bebe, pero si quieres puedo buscar otro nombre como yeobo (1)-dijo Nico en su idioma

-¿eso qué significa?- 

-tendrás que averiguarlo-dijo el oriental mientras ambos, empezaban a vestirse e iban al cuarto, seguramente Derek estará preocupado por ellos y realmente lo estaba

-¿Por qué me mintieron? ¿Creen que estaría en desacuerdo con ustedes juntos?-pregunto Morgan

-tuve que decirle-dijo Mederith sospechando que el plan había dado resultado. 

-¿entonces estas de acuerdo con que estemos juntos?-pregunto Nico

-por supuesto que si, sus otros novios han sido complicados, uno tiene orden de restricción-dijo Morgan y Spencer se iba a quejar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Casey buscaba a Nico

-ah que bueno que ambos están juntos, los necesitan en urgencias-dijo Casey

-vamos Dr Casey, gracias- dijo Nico besando los labios de su novio y felizmente salió junto a su colega

-sabes que vamos a estar tranquilos tambien-dijo Morgan

-gracias Derek, espero haber echo lo correcto-dijo Spencer. 

-tomaste la mejor decisión de todas, futuro señor Kim- bromeo Morgan, todo se estaba acomodando para una vida feliz…

Continuara


	7. Capitulo 7: eres todo lo que yo buscaba

p.d: amo el drama y en la serie no hablan mucho de la adicción que Spencer tuvo y creo que es un tema para sacar mucho jugo en los fics. 

Capitulo 7: eres todo lo que yo buscaba

Después de que Nico se fue los agentes se quedaron solos, la rodilla seguía molestando habían pasado tres días desde el accidente, teléfono de Derek sonó, lo necesitaban en San Francisco no quería dejar a Reid solo. 

-ve, de todas formas no puedo hacer nada, los espero aquí- Spencer sabía que sería como la Morgan no estaba convencido, sacó su maleta y mientras caminaba empezó a buscar vuelos a San Francisco se encontró con Jo.

-se van agente Morgan?-pregunto Jo

-el se queda, me necesitan en San Francisco, ahí se lo encargo- dijo Derek 

-descuide nos haremos cargo suerte!- Jo palmeó su hombro realmente ambos agentes eran agradables y fue a ver a Spencer que estaba recibiendo su desayuno, un té y fruta con miel. 

-¿nececita algo?-pregunto Jo 

-Morgan tuvo que irse mi rodilla aún está hinchada - Link la había revisado y seguía con un ligero color morado, después de todo no podía hacer nada si se iba con Derek y prometieron regresar por el. 

Derek está en el aeropuerto de Seattle buscando vuelos, no podía esperar mucho, la aerolínea le dijo que si un pasajero aceptaba cambiar el boleto de abordar lo aceptarían, un señor de la tercera edad le hizo el cambio y Morgan anoto el nombre para regresarle el dinero del boleto y aviso que iba en camino a San Fransico

La mañana paso rápido para los doctores y Nico fue por su novio para comer juntos, le debía una cita real, se sorprendo de verlo solo.

-¿y Derek?-pregunto Nico mientras empujaba una silla de ruedas

-se fue a San Francisco, el Dr Link no me dejo ir, mi rodilla seguía inflamada- comento el castaño y Nico le debía un favor al rubio, lo ayudo a subirse a la silla y la empujo para ir a comer juntos, cuando llego a la cafetería vio todo lleno pero Link levanto la mano, estaba con Meredith y Jo. 

-¡por aca jefe!- dijo Link lo llamo y acerco la silla, el hospital parecía una universidad, todos sabían de la relación entre el ortopedista y el agente del FBI, Nico lo dejo y fue por la comida. 

-te ves mejor, Nico me estuvo platicando de ti- comento Link haciendo sonrojar al genio 

-¿enserio? No hay mucho que contar- el castaño se sentía a gusto con los amigos de su novio todos eran agradables, el oriental regreso con las bandejas, Spencer evitaba tomar los analgésicos o cualquier medicamento para el dolor, como buen paciente sabia como ocultarlos , cuando estaban terminando sono el localizador de todos. 

-necesito vacaciones-se quejó Link 

-¿te llevo a tu habitación?-pregunto Nico

-ve con tus pacientes, creo que me puedo mover solo-dijo el castaño y Jo estaba viendo para la mesa donde estaban los internos nuevos. 

-¡Schmitt ven!- Jo le alzo la voz y Levi tuvo que ir. 

-odio esta semana-dijo Levi mientras se acercaba a los titulares

-¿podrías llevar al Dr Reid a su habitación?-pregunto Jo y él tuvo que aceptar, vio como Nico se despidió del agente con un dulce beso en sus labios prometiéndole pasar la noche con él y empujo la silla para el área de habitaciones, caminaron en silencio no estaba de ánimo como para tener una conversación, mientras lo ayudaba a subirse a la cama recibió una llamada de JJ ella le hablo porque Aaron estaba muy gruñón y estaba “aterrorizando” a la policía local. 

-hey JJ ¿ya llego Derek?-pregunto Spencer

-si ya esta aquí pero necesito ese cerebro tuyo, Hotch no está ayudando mucho que digamos- comento la rubia que estaba alejada de los demas

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto curioso era algo que le hubiera gustado ver

-olvida eso, te mande unas fotografías al correo, todavía no podemos armar el perfil-dijo JJ y Spencer odiaba no estar alla pero el pequeño niño ya estaba en su casa y era todo lo que importaba ¿no?, Levi estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Spencer le pido un favor, le paso el morral café y cuando saco su ipad vio que había unas pastillas que no se había tomado y sabia que eran del hospital por la etiqueta. 

-¿Por qué?…-

-gracias Dr Schmitt-comento el castaño, Levi se fue dejándolo solo para empezar a trabajar, esperando que el interno no le dijiera a Nico sobre los analgésicos, Levi tenia que estar con Meredith ese dia pero algo no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, vieron a un paciente en post operatorio y ella lo noto distraído. 

-¿en que pienas? Normalmente siempre platicas con los pacientes para hacerlos sentir mejor-dijo Meredith

-lo siento Dra Grey, nececito buscar al Dr Kim es sobre su pareja- a Levi le costó trabajo decir esto último y si el joven se enojaba con él no le importaba porque era su salud en riesgo. 

-¿Qué con Spencer?- pregunto Meredith y el castaño mientras le contaba, vieron a unas enfermeras correr para la habitación del castaño y las siguieron, el chico estaba en el suelo, seguramente intento pararse y su rodilla aun estaba sensible. 

-busca al Dr Kim –dijo Meredith y Levi fue a buscarlo mientras lo ayudaban a subir a la cama. 

-nececito ayudar a mi equipo-dijo el castaño y Meredith noto los papeles en el suelo y el teléfono, quito el vendaje de la rodila y estaba mas inflamada de lo que recordaba

-¿Por qué no estas tomando el medicamento para el dolo?-pregunto Meredith

-duele mucho, tuve una adicción en el pasado no quiero recaer-dijo Spencer y la enfermera opto por darle un sedante ligero y la rubia estuvo de acerdo para que pudiera terminar de recuperarse y Nico entro a la habitación cuando lo estaban sedando.  
-¿Qué diablos esta pasando?-pregunto Nico y Levi le mostro las pastillas, considerando que era el tercer dia que estaba en el hospital ya debio de haber bajado la dosis y Nico recordó la adicción al dilaudid y las consiguientes reuniones, seguramente tenía miedo de recaer y perder su trabajo, se relajo un poco y tomo su mano, nuevamente tendrían que luchar contra este problema, el teléfono del castaño sono, era JJ

-hey JJ no es un buen momento-dijo Nico y se quedo solo con el mientras Meredith buscaba a Amelia ¿Quién mejor para apoyarlo que otra persona que paso por lo mismo?. 

 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- la pregunta llamo la atención de todos, Aaron esperaba al menos esuchar su voz pero todo indicaba que algo estaba mal y Morgan estaba sorprendido porque cuando se fue Spencer estaba feliz, Nico no le quizo contar mucho, ella tuvo que colgar, Nico sostuvo la mano del castaño.

-no te dejare caer- 

Continuara


	8. Capituló 8: no te dejare caer

En la noche Spencer despertaba del sedante que le habían administrado, solo recordaba había tenido dolor y ahora unos cálidos y fuertes brazos lo sostenían.

-Nico ¿qué me pasó?-pregunto Spencer 

-tuviste una crisis, te dolía mucho la rodilla y Mederith decidió sedarte- dijo Nico

-necesito hablar con el equipo- dijo el castaño

-no lo harás si te quedaste aquí, es para que te recuperes- lo volvió a acostar en la cama y acarició sus cabellos cafés, mientras Amelia había accedido a hablar con el genio. 

-¿sabes cómo llegó a ser adicto a esa droga? No es muy poco común-pregunto Shepherd 

-creo que fue secuestrado, uso esa droga en él y después se hizo adicto, conoció a Nico en Virginia y con ayuda pudo dejarlo pero por lo mismo teme recaer si toma algo para el dolor- dijo Meredith

-oh entiendo, veré que puedo hacer- comentó la otra cirujana y Meredith la abrazo, vio a Spencer antes de irse a casa y estar con sus hijos, el oriental estuvo a su lado, como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días desde que se reconciliaron. 

En la mañana Amelia y Spencer hablaron, ciertamente era bueno para el hablar con alguien que no lo conoce, porque con sus amigos rgan siempre ha sido difícil expresarse con el,

dos días después el equipo regreso a Seattle, Spencer se fue con ellos casi todos estaban felices que Spencer y   Nico hayan regresado, así no se preocuparían por los "gustos extravagantes" del genio, prometiéndole a Nico regresar a las reuniones de narcóticos anónimos al menos una vez por semana. 

-gracias Nico por traerme- dijo el castaño

-eres mi pareja, por supuesto que te voy a acompañar- dijo Nico, Spencer volvió a usar muletas, Aaron fue quien bajo por él, mientras los demás esperaban en el avión, el vuelo a casa iba a ser largo, Spencer se acomodó en el sillón todos estaban preocupados por el. 

-estoy bien- Spencer se sentía incómodo por las miradas de sus amigos, los demás no dijeron nada y se acomodaron por que el jet iba a despegar. 

Dos meses corrieron rápido, entre el trabajo y que  Spencer estaba cumpliendo lo que le había prometido , iba a las reuniones y a rehabilitación, todas las noches se comunicaba con Nico y Jo, y poco a poco se acercaba el cumpleaños de Spencer y Nico estaba preparando una sorpresa para su pareja. 

Esa noche volvían de Texas, iban seguido a esa cuidad que tenían muchos problemas y Spencer se quería comunicar con Nico pero este estaba en cirugía, Jo hablaba con él. 

-¿Cómo esta Nico?-pregunto Spencer

-muy bien, en una cirugía, empezó hace 3 horas- explico Jo mientras estaba en la galería y los veía, le estaba cayendo bien Spencer.

-bien, mañana le marco temprano, gracias Jo-dijo el castaño quien dejo las muletas y había vuelto a usar el bastón, por suerte lo había guardado en su closet. 

-pórtate bien, salúdame al agente Morgan-dijo Jo y ambos colgaron, Morgan se sentó a su lado mientras le llevaba una taza de café

-¿era Nico?-pregunto Derek

-no, estaba trabajando, era Jo quien te manda saludos-dijo el castaño mientras bebía el café.

-es agradable y bonita lástima que está casada-dijo Morgan 

-eres incorregible ¿Cuándo vas a sentar cabeza?-pregunto Spencer

-eso nunca pasara, lloverá cuando eso pase- Emily se sentó junto a ellos. 

-¿estamos apostando? Porque vamos a ganar-bromeo Rossi junto a ellos, Morgan se sintió ofendido pero haciendo el vuelo más corto y Aaron hablaba con Jack. 

En el hospital

El equipo de ortopedia termino la cirugía y estaban haciendo planes. 

-¿vienes Nico?  Iremos al bar que está enfrente-dijo Link 

-quizá deba dormir y hablar con Spencer-dijo Nico

-él está bien, colgué hace rato con el aun no llegaba a Virginia, anda vamos- Jo lo animo y junto a Meredith salieron al bar, Alex los alcanzaría después, los doctores pasaron una velada agradable, les hacía falta, mientras bebían juntos unos chicos intentaban coquetear con el oriental y este estaba rechazándolos pero los dos no entendían y se estaba sintiendo incomodo, Jo lo ayudo con eso besando su mejilla y sacándolo a bailar fue cuando lo dejaron en paz. 

-gracias no quería ser grosero con ellos-dijo Nico

-solamente asi a veces la gente entiende-dijo Jo y cuando acabo la canción se fueron a sentar con sus compañeros, su vida estaba tomando el sentido que quería. 

Continuara...


End file.
